Amor-Odio
by Luka-sama
Summary: Por que Lucy Heartfilia estaba harta de su mejor amigo Natsu, ese idiota llevaba tres meses haciéndole bromas pesadas, no la dejaba ni un segundo sola, incluso la espiaba cuando se bañaba, no lo soportaba y no ayudaba que todos sus compañeros de instituto actuaran como si supieran algo que ella no. Después de todo Lucy no entendía que Natsu estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.


_Hola chicos, como ven aquí con un nuevo one-shot sacado de mi loca imaginación, y ver una imagen, espero les saque una sonrisa y que les divierta un poco._

_Recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece…lamentablemente._

_En fin, que empiece el show._

**Odio-Amor**

Estúpido….eso era lo que el imbécil era, un completo y realmente estúpido chico idiota hijo de su…su mamá y su papá…tsk idiota.

En medio de las calles de magnolia se observaba a una chica rubia caminar de forma rápida con un libro manchado en sus manos y con la cara roja de la ira, su uniforme sencillo la delataba como una de las estudiantes de la academia Fairy tail, un lugar que cada semana le entregaba reportes a el alcalde de Magnolia, debido a sus múltiples incidentes donde afectaban a la mayoría de la población.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora centrémonos en la rubia que caminaba cada vez más rápido.

Lucy Heartfilia, una chica de 17 años a punto de terminar el instituto, cabello rubio hasta la cintura (ahora lleno de alguna extraña mezcla azulada al igual que su uniforme), cuerpo escultural según la mayoría de la población masculina, carácter amable y que en ocasiones daba más miedo que la mismísima presidenta del instituto.

Lucy había abandonado su casa a los quince años, no fue fácil, pero su vida de niña rica con un padre que la odiaba, bueno, prefirió empezar de cero todo. No fue tan malo, consiguió amigos que la ayudaron a salir adelante cuando llego a Magnolia.

Levy-chan su inseparable mejor amiga, amante de los libros igual que ella, una chica que era amable con todo el mundo (incluso con Gajeel) siempre estaba con un buen consejo y la que pidió leer su historia de primera cuando esta estuviera terminada.

Erza quien a pesar de ser la presidenta del instituto, siempre fue amable con ella, la trataba como una hermana menor, aunque no fuera buena con algunas emociones y su actitud enojada provocaba que cualquier se hiciera pipi en sus pantalones, jamás la cambiaría por otra persona.

Gray su gran amigo, aunque tenía problemas al desnudarse cada segundo, siempre era amable y sobreprotector con ella, le daba consejos, la cuidaba de malas personas, le hacia sonreír, y siempre le daba un helado gratis cuando lo visitaba al trabajo de medio tiempo que el chico tenía en una heladería.

Entre otros amigos tenía muchos más…Cana, Wendy, Mira-san, juvia (aunque esta pensaba que le quitaba el amor de su querido Gray-sama), Lissana, Elfman, Jet, Droy, incluso Gajeel…tantos amigos.

También estaba él.

Con solo recordarlo, su ira incremento.

Entro al departamento que alquilaba ignorando las protestas de la casera, luego cerró la puerta con una fuerza descomunal, se acercó a la ventana e hizo lo mismo (hoy no quería la intromisión de nadie, y recordaba que él siempre entraba por ahí).

Estaba molesta…no estaba furiosa.

Todo por culpa de él…de Natsu Dragneel.

El ser más insoportable que pudiera conocer en su vida, existencia, y cualquier cosa en la que su mente estuviera presente para recordarlo.

Bufo molesta antes de meterse a dar un buen baño, ocupaba ignorar lo sucedido ese día…no en toda su vida.

Gruño frustrada y se metió a la tina.

Después de unos momentos, sumergió todo su cuerpo dentro de la pequeña tina, quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado…pero no podía.

Realmente, Natsu fue el primer amigo que tenía cuando llego a Magnolia, la ayudo a entrar a el instituto Fairy tail y a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo junto a él en un restaurante de comida picante.

Sonrió al recordar a aquel chico que siempre sonreía y la ayudaba con todo. Natsu era alguien torpe que siempre causaba problemas, terminaba quemando algo de una u otra manera, pero siempre que ocupaba ayuda, sabía que contaría con él.

Recordaba también como él le presento a sus amigos y su novia Lissana, de hecho la albina se había hecho una de sus mejores amigas, también le presento a su gato Happy, le ayudo a encontrar ese departamento ya que él vivía en el que estaba al lado de el de ella.

Le había dado tanto.

Pero sobre todo le había dado un amigo…nunca tuvo un amigo como él y dudaba que consiguiera otro.

Entonces.

¿Por qué?

POR QUE EL IDIOTA SE COMPORTABA DE ESA MANERA.

Golpeo con fuerza el agua, no le importaba hacer un poco de regueros.

Todo comenzó hace unos tres meses atrás, los peores tres meses de su vida, bueno todo inicio con el extraño rompimiento entre Natsu y Lissana, ella al igual que todos sus amigos se quedaron confundidos, desde hace tres años ellos habían sido una pareja, una pareja muy extraña, pero una pareja normal…aunque nunca comprendió como Lissana soportaba tanto a Natsu.

Bueno ella como su amiga había tenido que soportarle en muchas cosas.

Volviendo al tema, aun en la actualidad nadie sabía la causa del rompimiento, incluso seguían siendo grandes amigos, solo que ya no se besaban, aunque ella nunca los veía besarse ya que solo lo hacían en la intimidad. Bueno eso no importaba ahora, ellos terminaron y nadie sabía por qué.

Ya que Natsu nunca dijo nada, pensaron que tal vez Lissana diría algo, ella solo reía diciendo que desde hace tiempo nada era igual, ambos perdieron el interés y decidieron terminar bien, que nunca se habían amado y solo se tenían un gran cariño.

Ella lo ignoro y solamente se alegró que eso no interfiriera en su amistad.

Pero ella supo que algo debió haber pasado.

Razón: Natsu Dragneel.

Desde que conoció a Natsu, supo que él era un bromista de primera, su principal objetivo siempre era joderle la vida a Gray. Aunque luego consiguiera las reprimendas de Erza.

Pero ahora…todo había cambiado.

Por algún extraño motivo que no comprendía llevaba tres meses jodiendole la vida a ella. Vale que cuando ella lo conoció, había caído en más de una ocasión en alguna broma para Gray, pero el chico nunca le había hecho algo con intensión…hasta ahora.

Incluso si recordaba bien, unos meses antes que terminara con Lissana, Natsu se había alejado drásticamente de ella, no la iba acosar a su casa, no le hablaba más que para decirle un hola, la esquivaba cuando la veía y siempre la tenía de lejos, incluso cuando iba animarlo en los partidos de basquetbol donde jugaba.

Le había preguntado a Lissana y ella solo le había sonreído.

¿Por qué carajos había sonreído?

En fin, algo preocupado de que perdiera la amistad del chico, lo dejo alejarse. Cuando Natsu termino con Lissana, se culpó por no poder estar cerca e intentar salvar un poco la situación.

Debió haber disfrutado los mese en que Natsu se alejó de ella.

Le encantaba la compañía del chico, no la malinterpreten…pero ahora la situación era ridícula.

No había pasado ni un día que el chico termino con Lissana, y el nuevo objetivo de sus bromas fue ella, al principio lo paso por alto realmente contenta que volvieran a ser amigos.

Pero todo empeoraba con el tiempo.

El chico le tiraba comida encima, baldes de agua en la puerta, le robaba sus zapatos, subía sus cosas en los árboles, se colaba en su departamento y se metía en su ducha, la espiaba en vestidores, le robaba ropa y se la ponía a Happy, le quitaba su almuerzo, le pintaba la cara y siempre la mantenía corriendo atrás de él en el instituto.

Lo peor fue ese día.

Había llegado cansada, debido a que la noche anterior Natsu y Happy invadieron su departamento para una piyamada que ella no planeo, al final jugaron videojuegos toda la noche (ella no era fanática pero Natsu casi se lo suplico) a penas llego se extrañó de que su amigo no le jugara bromas pesadas, es más, se comportaba amable con ella y bastante risueño.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

Fue en el receso cuando Loki la acompañaba a su siguiente lección, fue todo muy rápido, nada más recordaba el grito de guerra de Natsu quien perseguía a gray por alguna razón, con una sustancia muy sospechosa en sus manos. Lo que paso fue que cuando Natsu la vio con Loki, una furia paso por los ojos del peli rosa y después se tropezó…recordaba solo el líquido hirviendo en sus ropas y gran parte en el libro favorito que había llevado ese día a clases.

Grave error.

Recordaba impresionada el libro que su madre le había dado lleno de una mezcla azulada. Era el libro que su padre le había regalado a su mamá cuando eran novios, luego que se convirtiera en el favorito de su madre, esta se lo regalo unos días antes de morir de su enfermedad.

Natsu que estaba en el suelo frente a ella, miro sorprendido a la chica llena de algo azul que incluso él no sabía que era, pero sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver el libro.

Todos los amigos de la rubia sabían lo importante que era el libro para la susodicha, de hecho, era lo único que nunca usaba para molestarla.

Ella había abierto la boca con impresión, luego abrió el libro confirmando como este estaba totalmente manchado y no se veía nada de sus palabras, tampoco se veía bien el gravado de su madre y padre en la contraportada.

Estaba arruinado.

-L-Luce-tartamudeo Natsu sin creerlo.

Ella había visto los ojos de total arrepentimiento del chico. Pero sus propios ojos estaban llenos de agua…iba a llorar.

No le importaba el hecho de estar embarrada de aquel extraño experimento fallido, que todos la vieran con sorpresa y aguantando las risas, incluso Loki que se habida salvado de aquello intentaba no reír por la manera que se veía.

Pero ella solo observaba el destruido libro frente a ella.

Lo único que tenia de su madre.

-Luce lo siento mucho-decía arrepentido Natsu.

La ira estallo dentro de su cabeza.

-CIERRA LA BOCA DRAGNEEL TE ODIO Y ALEJATE DE MI DE AHORA EN ADELANTE , TUS BROMAS ME TIENEN CANSADAS-grito asustando a todos a su alrededor.

Desde su llegada a Fairy tail, nunca había gritado con tanta ira a Natsu, el peli rosa al escucharla puso expresión de dolor.

Dentro de ella sabía que todo era una equivocación, pero ese libro era lo único que no le perdonaría a nadie dañarle.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin importarle el resto de las clases.

Aquí es donde volvía a la tina de su baño, la mayor parte del enojo se había ido, pero el resentimiento y tristeza estaban dentro de ella.

Le dolía lo del libro, pero le había dolido más que Natsu fuera el que lo hiciera.

Dejo el baño y sin importarle que eran las dos de la tarde, se acostó en su cama a dormir dando gracias a dios que era viernes, ya el lunes tendría que ir a reportarse por las faltas de ese día.

De reojo observo su teléfono celular en la mesa de su cama, este brillaba y vibraba dando a entender que tenía varios mensajes sin ver.

Cerró los ojos y durmió sin importarle quien fuera.

Fue hasta el domingo en la tarde, cuando unos gritos a lo lejos la despertaron, uno minutos después fue cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de su estado Zombie, había pasado todo el fin de semana en su cuarto sin querer ver los mensajes o su teléfono en general, no se metió a Facebook o su correo, se encerró en su habitación como ermitaño y decidió a no salir ni aunque estuviera muerta.

Estaba pasando la etapa de la culpabilidad.

No debió haberle gritado esas cosas a Natsu, aunque últimamente la molestaba más de lo normal, era su mejor amigo y eso solamente había sido un accidente, le grito muchas cosas y debió haberse disculpado.

De pronto la puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe y ella se asustó ante lo que vio.

Frente a ella estaba Erza Scarlet viéndola de manera amenazante, todos sabían que ante esa mirada lo único que quedaba era pedir piedad y rendirse para evitar cualquier cosa mas grave.

Pero justo cuando Erza la vio, la mirada de ella se suavizo y por dentro eso la tranquilizo.

-Lucy-la llamo y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

El sillón y sus almohadas habían sido sus mejores amigos esos tres días.

-estábamos preocupados por ti y no sabíamos si aún estabas con vida-comento ella con tranquilidad.

Ella solamente bajo la mirada sintiéndose mas culpable…sus amigos debieron preocuparse, y ella solamente había apagado el teléfono de manera infantil.

-lo siento Erza…yo…quería estar un rato sola-murmuro mientras abrazaba a su almohada con fuerza.

Erza no dijo nada y solamente se limitó a ver a su mesita al frente de ellas, en ella estaba el libro de su madre totalmente destruido debido a la pintura.

Ella lo miro de reojo con nostalgia.

-¿ya no se ve nada?-murmuro erza después de verlo e pasar algunas hojas.

Lucy solamente negó de forma lenta.

-tampoco se ve lo que papa y mama me escribieron-susurro cerrando los ojos.

Por alguna razón…se sentía sola.

Había perdido a su mamá, su papá vivía lejos, sus amigos los alejo durante tres días y sobre todo…había herido a Natsu.

Era un monstruo.

-Natsu está realmente arrepentido-comento erza.

Bien erza…échale limón a la herida.

-¿realmente lo odias y no lo quieres cerca?-pregunto la chica con su usual poco tacto.

Lucy se hundió más en su sillón sin querer contestar.

-no lo odio y me hace falta-murmuro tan bajo, que espero realmente que Erza no la escuchara.

La mujer peli roja solamente sonrió con cariño.

Ella bufo sin saber que decir.

-sabes no lo comprendo-empezó ella.

Opto por abrir la boca y sacarlo todo.

-es mi mejor amigo y de un pronto a otro se aleja de mí, no me dice nada, me evita…luego de pronto soy su centro de atención de bromas y pasa jodiendome la vida, no me deja sola ni un solo segundo, incluso me sigue y espía en el baño, la última vez cuando Hibiki me pidió una cita Natsu le tiro salsa picante en todo el cuerpo, vamos quería una cita con Hibiki hace meses…creo que el que me odia es él-dijo casi sin aire.

Erza la miro sorprendida unos minutos.

Lucy en cambio tomaba aire, lo había dicho todo tan rápido que pensaba que no la había comprendido.

Erza abrió la boca y ella la miro expectante.

-Lucy tu…-

Lucy alzo una ceja al verla tan sorprendida.

-eres una idiota-

Casi se cae de espaldas ante las "amables" palabras de su amiga.

Volteo a verla de mala forma y noto la seriedad e incredulidad en el rostro de la Scarlet.

-no puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo aun no lo sabes, eso explicar por qué Natsu estaba cada vez peor, por kami-sama no debí haber sido tan dura con él después de lo que aguanta el pobre, Gray incluso me dijo eso pero yo pensé que ya lo sabias, que tonta fui-murmuro Erza viendo a otro lado y hablando consigo misma.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lucy confundida.

Erza la miro con pena y Lucy se sintió ofendida.

Acaso todos sabían algo que ella no.

Luego de repetir las palabras de Erza en su mente se dio cuenta de algo.

-Erza tu sabes por qué Natsu actúa de esa forma-comento impresionada Lucy.

Erza en cambio la miro aun peor y soltó un suspiro. Luego murmuro algo de una disculpas a Natsu.

-luego te explico ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo de manera autoritaria.

-¿dónde?-

-la semi-final del equipo de Fairy tail es hoy-

-no se erza, no quiero ir-

-no era una opción-

Media hora después, un baño, comida, con un short, tenis y una camiseta blanca; por fin fueron en camino a el gimnasio de la institución.

Erza caminaba complacida de haberla hecho ir, aunque no había pedido mucho de su opinión.

Por kami-sama solo llevaba su celular y un poco de dinero para el taxi, estaba decidida de apenas se distrajera Erza se marcharía a su departamento.

Un frio corrió por su espalda.

Era ya de noche y se arrepintió de su vestimenta. Pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para elegir su vestimenta.

Al llegar algo tarde, el partido ya había comenzado, todo estaba lleno, después de todo en la semi-final se enfrentaba Fairy tail contra la academia Lamia Scale, ambas academias eran muy famosas y todo el lugar estaba lleno.

Lucy bufo nada más al recordar la rivalidad de Gray y Lyon, esto sería definitivamente un duelo a muerte.

No podía ver bien entre la gente y no había mucho espacio, pero entre un hoyito pudo observar el partido durante unos minutos, los cuales la sorprendieron.

Natsu, el jugador número 7 de Fairy tail, una estrella en el deporte y esperanza del equipo…estaba jugando horrible.

Por kami-sama solamente vio la mitad del primer tiempo y noto un asco en su juego, incluso sus compañeros le gritaban que hiciera algo, pero el peli rosa parecía distraído y no dejaba de ver a las graderías en varias ocasiones.

Parecía buscar algo.

Algo decepcionada de lo que pasaba, pensó en irse a casa, Lamia Scale ganaba ya por varios puntos. Natsu se ponía de muy mal humor las pocas ocasiones que perdía.

Busco a Erza con la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya no la veía.

Momento perfecto.

Dio unos pasos y salió de la multitud, estuvo por irse cuando algo la detuvo.

Un recuerdo un poco lejano, cuando Natsu la había reconfortado ante la muerte de su madre, fue un año después de conocerlo, ella había decidido visitar la tumba de su madre y Natsu…él la acompaño. Al principio hablaron sobre cosas sin importancia, Lucy le conto sobre su madre y después…soltó al llanto…extrañaba tanto a su madre.

Al principio Natsu se veía desconcertado de verla llorar…pero luego ante todo pronóstico…la había abrazado.

No recordaba haber sentido algo tan cálido dentro suyo desde que su madre murió.

Apretó los puños y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas del recuerdo, se encamino a los vestidores, le costó mucho el pasar entre la multitud, pero luego con un poco de esfuerzo lo consiguió.

Estaba nerviosa y se puso en mente una nota.

"no actuar tanto por emoción, pasan cosas malas"

Algo nerviosa noto varios gritos de Laxus en el vestidor, el entrenador no estaba contento de ir perdiendo contra Jura el entrenador de Lamia Scale.

Dejo que pasaran unos minutos…ella no tenía prisa.

Luego el primero en salir fue Gray, se veía molesto y mascullaba algo sobre Natsu, pero al verla quedo congelado, al igual que todo el equipo en general.

Ella intento ignorarlo pero no pudo.

-Lucy viniste-dijo Gray con una gran sonrisa, como si ella fuera a solucionar todos sus problemas.

-si bueno…-que decía kami-sama-...buscaba a Natsu, pero si están ocupados puedo irme-comento algo nerviosa.

Toda su valentía se iba ido por el caño.

-¡NO!-grito todo el equipo, incluido Laxus que había salido en ese momento.

Ella se asustó un poco.

Luego todo paso muy rápido, el equipo la tiro a los camerinos y solo fue capaz de escuchar unos gritos.

-no la dejes salir de ahí Gray-

-si Laxus-

-yo voy a pedir más tiempo-

-rayos eso estuvo cerca casi no llega-aún podemos ganar-

Algo incrédula se puso de pie y miro de mala forma la puerta.

Luego unos pasos acercándose la pusieron nerviosa.

Luego lo vio.

Con el pelo rosado alborotado dándole un aspecto rebelde, su uniforme lleno de suciedad que dejaban ver su cuerpo bien formado, totalmente lleno de sudor dándole un aire sexy estaba Natsu Dragneel.

-ya les dije que no pienso ir a ju…-sus palabras murieron al ver a la persona frente a él-…gar-termino de decir incrédulo.

Ella solo rio algo nerviosa.

Luego un incómodo silencio reino en el lugar.

Lucy no sabía qué hacer, había llegado ahí por un impulso, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

Natsu pareció despertar de su sorpresa y volteo el rostro incómodo.

-¿Qué quieres?-gruño molesto y algo huraño.

Lucy frunció el ceño al verlo actuar así.

Quien entiende a los hombres.

Pero el problema de ambos era que eran testarudos y con un gran orgullo.

Como toda digna Heartfilia se cruzó de brazos y lo miro de forma altanera.

-jugaste horrible en el primer tiempo-le informo de forma molesta.

Natsu volteo a verla con sorpresa en su rostro. De hecho en ese momento los ojos del Dragneel brillaban de una manera alegre, casi infantil, se veía tan adorable.

Lucy se mordió el labio para no gritar como Fangirl.

-viniste a verme-dijo algo incrédulo.

Ella aunque lo intentó, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Desde que ella lo conocía, le había dejado en claro que el deporte no era lo suyo, él le había llorado a que fuera a ver uno de sus partidos…aun así no le gusto el deporte en lo absoluto, pero había quedado que ella iría solamente para verlo jugar.

En pocas ocasiones había faltado, y era por alguna emergencia.

Ella suspiro al verlo tan feliz.

-te había prometido que vendría-

-pero estas enojada conmigo-

Lo miro unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada.

-ya no Natsu, sé que fue un accidente-murmuro por bajo.

De reojo lo miro y noto como una sonrisa algo leve estaba en el rostro de su amigo.

Sabía que faltaba algo.

Tomo aire para darse valor, ya había empezado lo que le faltaba era terminar.

-también quería disculparme por lo que dije…no te odio-murmuro con las mejillas rojas.

Siempre le era difícil pedir disculpas.

Escucho los pasos de Natsu acercarse. Pero ella se negaba a alzar el rostro.

Incluso cuando vio los pies de él a menos de un centímetro de su cuerpo, sabía que con cualquier movimiento terminaría tocando alguna parte de la anatomía de su amigo, trago pesado antes de cerrar los ojos.

-t-tampoco…-rayos estaba nerviosa-…quiero que te alejes de mi-murmuro casi tan bajo que nadie pudo haberla escuchado.

A menos que estuviera tan cerca como Natsu.

Después de eso sintió los brazos de Natsu rodear su cuerpo, soltó el aire que no sabía tenía guardado y se puso nerviosa.

Natsu pocas veces como esa la abrazaba, pero en esos momentos siempre sentía su pulso ir mas rápido, nervios en todo su cuerpo y esas ganas de gritar.

Apretó los labios con fuerza.

-t-tampoco te creas mucho, tus bromas aun me molestan-dijo algo avergonzada.

Luego escucho una risa cantarina y divertida de Natsu, este se negaba a soltarla y por eso mismo le devolvió el abrazo.

Era algo tan raro.

Se sintió incomoda al sentir el rostro de Natsu peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, apretó con fuerza los labios para no respirar apresuradamente como sus pulmones se lo pedían.

-estas tensa-murmuro Natsu en su oído.

Lucy casi grita y suelta un gemido al mismo instante que el aliento de Natsu toco su piel.

-e-esto es raro-murmuro lo primero que pensó.

Su cerebro ya no trabajaba bien.

Natsu pareció dudar unos momentos.

-¿te incomoda?-pregunto algo temeroso.

¿Realmente le incomodaba?

-no-dijo con sinceridad, eran mejores amigos por algo-solamente me pone nerviosa-admitió algo avergonzada.

Natsu rio antes de abrazarla más cerca.

Ella estaba a punto de morir.

-yo me siento bien a tu lado-

Esas palabras.

Esas malditas palabras.

Habían provocado un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Rayos cuanto tiempo había pasado…el partido. Intento separarse de Natsu, pero este simplemente lo evito.

-llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo-dijo antes de inspirar el aroma de su cuello.

Estaba a punto de derretirse eso lo sabía.

-¿entonces por qué…?-dejo la pregunta al aire y quedo con la boca abierta ante lo que ocurrió después.

Un tren pudo haber pasado sobre ella y no lo sentiría, no podía sentir más que los labios de Natsu dándole un beso en el cuello, era tan delicado que sería imposible pensar que era de él, pero algo tan simple había hecho que todo su cuerpo explotara en un sinfín de emociones que ella no reconocía.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas para ella.

Natsu se separó de su cuello y la miro detenidamente, su rostro estaba asolo unos centímetros de su cara, pero no podía reaccionar.

-joder tus patadas mortales me daban miedo-dijo en burla antes de reír.

Natsu parecía estar feliz y ella…pues su jodido cerebro estaba muerto.

Luego una retorcida idea cruzo por su mente, las acciones de Natsu en este momento parecían apuntar solamente a una cosa.

Natsu parecía haberle leído la mente y sonrió de forma que solo podía hacer él.

-me gustas-

Ahora si ella no podía hacer nada.

Abrió la boca incrédula y luego su cerebro que se había muerto empezó a trabajar.

Si lo que Natsu decía era cierto…eso explicaría muchas cosas, lo peor es que si hubiera puesto más atención se habría dado cuenta desde hace mucho, lo que temía ahora es que su pensamiento era que todo el mundo ya se habría dado cuenta.

Miro a Natsu con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

¿Qué pasaba ahora?

Intento recordar algún libro, manga o novela de televisión que le dijera que hacer…pero no tenía ni idea.

De reojo miro a Natsu que esperaba pasientemente su reacción (algo raro en él) pero ella no sabía que hacer.

Natsu siempre había sido su mejor amigo, alguien con quien contar, su apoyo incondicional, todo lo que ella necesitaba cuando se sentía mal…pero nunca paso por su mente algo de ese tipo.

Todo era tan extraño.

-y-yo no sé qué hacer-susurro algo avergonzada.

Tampoco quería herirlo.

Lo miro confundida pero él seguía igual que siempre.

-ya lo sabía-comento él con las manos en sus bolsillos-nunca has pensado en eso y sé que es algo raro, yo solamente quería decírtelo, no creía poder aguantarlo más-admitió con una sonrisa.

Lucy en cambio se sonrojo.

Eso explicaba el por qué parecía aún más revoltoso que antes.

Natsu Dragneel se había enamorado de ella.

Se sintió abochornada de no estar preparada.

Luego de unos momentos, Natsu puso su sudadera sobre ella, un estremecimiento paso por todo su cuerpo ante ese simple gesto.

Las manos de Natsu daban una sensación cálida.

Suspiro en su mente.

Porque nunca se dio cuenta de las emociones que le provocaba su amigo.

-vamos tengo un partido que ganar ahora que viniste-hablo animadamente Natsu caminando en dirección a la puerta.

Lucy apretó la sudadera sobre ella con fuerza.

-Natsu-lo llamo y este se detuvo al instante.

Ella apretó los labios al sentir la mirada confusa de él, luego miro los labios del chico.

Él le había besado el cuello, y joder, mejor amigo o lo que sea, se había sentido extremadamente bien.

Había prometido no seguir sus instintos hace unos momentos.

Estúpida conciencia jodete.

Con más impulso que otra cosa (jamás lo hubiera hecho en sus cinco sentidos) tomo el cuello de la camiseta de su mejor amigo, como era más alto lo tuvo que atraer a sus labios que chocaron en un muy inexperto beso.

Ella nunca había tenido novio, su primer beso había sido con un amigo de infancia de manera torpe, no le interesaba andar besando a otros chicos y por eso solo junto los labios con Natsu por un impulso.

Por eso jamás se hubiera preparado para el gran tumulto de emociones en su cuerpo, solo había juntado sus labios pero deseaba gritar al mundo entero, era una emoción tan placentera y emocionante como nunca la había vivido, escalofríos recorrían todo su cuerpo y un cosquilleo explotaba en su interior.

Iba a separarse cuando Natsu la tomo con una mano de la cintura y otra de su nuca, por que como era de esperarse, Natsu Dragneel no se conformaría en ese momento con un beso tan simple.

Claro que no.

Fue tan sorpresivo que no hizo nada más que recibir gustosa la manera frenética de mover los labios de Natsu sobre los suyos, parecía que quería comérsela, y ella solamente podía intentar seguir sus movimientos demandantes.

Sin conocerse a ella misma, tomo el cuello de Natsu y lo acerco su rostro más al de ella.

Se sintió bien al escuchar un jadeo de parte de Natsu y que este la tomara de la cintura, las manos en esa parte de su cuerpo se sentía muy bien.

Ella nunca había besado, joder de lo que se había estado perdiendo, no era el beso en sí mismo, era la persona que la estaba besando.

Cuando la lengua de Natsu se introdujo en su boca de manera demandante, ella lo tomo como un reto, un sabor a picante y dulce la recibió en la boca de Natsu.

Pasaron varios segundos antes que se separaran por falta de aire.

Ambos jadeando y respirando de manera agitada por lo que acaban de hacer.

Natsu alzo una ceja y la vio con una sonrisa algo seductora.

Joder.

Quien diría que Natsu tendría la habilidad de verla así y que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, donde estaba su mejor e inocente amigo…se había ido con ese beso.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto de manera algo ronca.

Lucy casi se tira sobre él otra vez.

-para darte suerte-murmuro algo ronca sin darse cuenta.

Natsu rio levemente negando con la cabeza.

-más que suerte eso me deja con ganas de no irme-hablo acercándose a ella.

No sabía bien si era el momento, pero ella no se iba a ir y se acercó un poco a su rostro.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta detuvieron la acción.

-NATSU JODER YA NO TENEMOS MAS TIEMPO-grito Gray desde afuera.

Natsu bufo cerca del rostro de Lucy.

Ella rio divertida antes de ponerse de pie, él con pocas ganas la imito.

Ambos se vieron de reojo. Luego soltaron una carcajada sin saber qué hacer.

-revisa mi casillero hay algo que quería darte al finalizar el partido-dijo Natsu caminando a la salida.

Lucy alzo una ceja divertida.

-tan seguro tenías que vendría-

-realmente me preocupe al no verte en el primer tiempo-

-aún tienen el Marcador muy abajo-

-no me interesa perder ahora que estas aquí-

-¿de qué hablas?-

Natsu se sonrojo levemente y volteo a otro lado.

-bueno yo…-la miro de reojo y Lucy lo miro confundida al verlo sonrojarse-pues me gustabas antes de terminar con Lissana y por eso me gustaba que vinieras a verme jugar…porque…bueno….es que cuando ganaba siempre me abrazabas y pues…por eso siempre odie perder-admitió bastante rojo.

Lucy abrió la boca incrédula sin saber que decir, eso era algo muy dulce de parte del chico que la había besado de manera tan salvaje hace unos instantes.

Luego rio levemente avergonzando más a Natsu.

-bueno te prometo que si ganas de ahora en adelante te recompensare como hace unos momentos-hablo de manera coqueta.

Natsu la vio incrédulo.

-me besaras igual que ahora si gano hoy-hablo perplejo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-la felicidad del momento puede que ayude, además nadie nos interrumpirá en esa ocasión-comento con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Natsu abrió la boca impresionado.

Luego la cerró.

Apretó los puños y sonrió con emoción.

-¡YOSH ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Lucy rio al escuchar el grito de Natsu a lo lejos.

-¡JODER VAMOS A GANAR ESTE PARTIDO AHORA MISMO!-después de eso los gritos de emoción de sus amigos apoyándolo.

Lucy negó con la cabeza algo sonrojada, luego se puso nerviosa por todo lo que había hecho.

No estaba acostumbrada…pero no se arrepentía.

Le gustaba besar a Natsu, y no podía negar el cariño que le tenía, con muy poco esfuerzo si no es que ya, ella se enamoraría de él.

Intentando evitar pensar en algo vergonzoso, camino al casillero de Natsu que tenía el número siete.

Al abrirlo vio varias cosas desordenadas y unas fotografías en él, una con todos sus amigos, otra de Happy y por último, una en la que él la rodeaba con sus brazos poco después de su llegada a Magnolia

Pero se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Un libro, un libro igual que el que le había dado su madre.

Abrió la boca impresionada y lo tomo rápidamente, claro que eso tiro una nota que había dentro del libro.

La leyó.

_Luce siento lo que te hice, fue mi error y la de Gray por haber dicho que tenías un bonito cuerpo en Química, después de eso debía correr para matarlo y tropecé contigo cuando te vi muy amiga de ese bastardo de Loki._

_Sé cuánto amabas ese libro que te dio tu mamá, y aunque este no remplazara al otro, quería pedirte disculpas._

_Perdóname de verdad Lucy._

Mir con ternura la nota y al abrir el libro noto algo inscrito en la contraportada, como en el libro que le había dado su madre.

_Para la chica más loca, amable, linda y rara de magnolia._

_Te quiero luce_

_Att: Natsu._

Tenía una caligrafía algo fea, escrito rápidamente y apenas podía leerlo…pero nuevamente tenía la misma intensidad del mensaje como el libro de su madre.

Salió corriendo de los vestidores.

Al llegar a la cancha, observo como ahora si estaba dando un buen juego, el equipo rival estaba luchando, pero definitivamente Fairy tail ganaría…ellos eran imparables.

En un momento Natsu la vio.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Luego le sonrió con cariño y un sonrojo en su rostro.

Los ojos de él brillaron y siguió con su juego.

Tal vez…si estaba un poco enamorada de Natsu después de todo.

**Fin**

¿Les gusto?

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Hasta otro one-shot chicos.

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
